


Never Say Never

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [52]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birth, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Past Mpreg, Past Teen Pregnancy, Single Parent Steve Harrington, Teen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve gets a surprise visitor.One-shot based on the song Never Say Never from the band The Fray.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 9





	Never Say Never

_ Sixteen years ago... _

_ "No! No I can't! I give up!" Steve was having a very difficult time getting his baby out. _

_ "Steve, listen to me you have to. You can't give up okay. Your baby needs you right now. So suck it up and push!" Joyce commands and tightens her grip around his leg. She was the only person Steve allowed in the room since she took him in when his parents kicked him out after finding out that he was pregnant. _

_ "One more push Mister Harrington!" Steve pushed using every single ounce of energy he had left to get it out. _

_ He collapsed against the bed exhausted and sweaty hearing the shrieking cries of his baby. _

_ "It's a girl Mister Harrington. Congratulations." She was placed on top of him and she was the exact copy of her father.  _

_ "You were amazing Steve. She's beautiful." Joyce said, looking over at her new and unofficial granddaughter. _

_ "Yeah she is. She looks just like Billy too." Steve sighs and presses a kiss to his baby’s head. _

_ "Don't think about him now think about her. She's your number one priority now, not him. Plus you've still got me, and your friends. We’re going to be here for you Steve" She says, watching the teen with his daughter. _

_ "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you Joyce. You've been with me since day one and I'm forever grateful for that." He smiles looking up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks.. _

_ "What are you going to name her?" _

_ "Olivia. Olivia Noelle." He whispers as his babe bats her eyes up at him. "Hi Olivia. You like your name don't you?" He held out his pinky and watched in awe as her tiny hand wrapped around it. "Don't worry mommy's never going to leave you." He pecks her tiny little head again and admires every single thing about her. _

**-Present day-**

"Livvy, Livvy. Wake up sweetheart it's time for school." The sixteen year old groans and shields her eyes from the sun. "Come on babe. It's your last day then you're off for the summer." She threw her arms to her sides and opened her eyes.

"Do I have to?" She huffs.

"Yes you have to. It's just one day then no more for the entire summer Liv." Steve says, patting her leg.

"Okay." She rolls her eyes and throws the blankets off of her, grumbling as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Steve smiles and leaves her room so she could get ready. He went downstairs to make breakfast for Livy since it was her last day as a junior. He couldn’t believe his baby's going to be a senior next year then she's off to college.

Steve busied himself by making her favorite breakfast. Spinach and tomato omelette with turkey bacon on the side and a stack of chocolate chips pancakes. He spoils her...a lot, but he has no shame, she’s his baby so he mine as well.

Livvy came down wearing her usual black ripped jeans, a band t-shirt of some sort, and her checkered vans. She had her hair up in a ponytail and wore very little makeup. She was never really a fan of it and would only put on some mascara at most. She was already so beautiful so she didn't need any makeup.

"Eat up. We have to leave in half an hour." Steve tells her and hands her a glass of orange juice. She took a seat and devoured everything on her plate. She had a very fast metabolism and never gained a pound so she ate to her advantage.

"What are your plans for today, mom?"

"Um I have to run some errands then hopefully by the time I'm done I'll pick you up and we can go meet your uncle for lunch. How does that sound?" Steve asks, sipping the coffee from his mug.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled.

Steve then checked the time on his phone and saw how much later it was. “Damn. We gotta go or else you're going to be late."

"Better late than never right?" She teases. 

"Shut up and get your ass in the car." He gives her a playful shove and watches her grab her bag from where it was left on the bench by their front door.

When Steve opened the door, he was struck by surprise seeing who stood there before him.

"Steve" The California boy changed since the last time Steve saw him.

"Um mom?"

"Go get in the car Liv." She walks past him and gets into Steve’s car.

"Steve I-Stop! I don't want to hear it! Please just go I don't want to deal with you!” Steve yells and Billy stands there, taking the heat. “If you don't mind I have to bring my daughter to school." Steve pushed past him and got into the car, driving his daughter to school.

"Who was that?" Livvy asks.

"An old friend." Steve simply replies.

"Oh." Livvy ended it there. She didn’t ask questions because clearly the person standing at their doorstep somehow affected her mother and she didn’t want to pry. 

Steve pulls up to the school and watches her get out. "Bye. I'll see you later, love you!"

"Love you too!" He then speeds off and returns to his house, seeing Billy sitting on the front steps.

"Ughh!" Steve groans in the car, and rolls his eyes before getting out. "I thought I told you to leave?!"

Billy looks up at his ex and Steve could see the pain and guilt in his eyes.

"Steve, I came to apologize.” Billy says and has his hands balled so tightly at his sides that his knuckles were turning white. 

"Apologize!? Billy, your apology is long overdue. Sixteen years overdue." Steve unlocks his front door and Billy follows him inside.

"Steve, look I know what I did was wrong and I-Oh you do?! Clearly it took you long enough to finally realize. You left me, you left pregnant and alone! I was only nineteen years old and you left me to raise my baby all by myself! If it wasn't for the help of Joyce and everyone else that cared about me, I would've probably had a nervous breakdown!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I still love you. I've loved you ever since we met and even after I ran away. I’ve always loved you and not once did I stop. That's what made me realize I needed you and knew you were the one for me." Billy shakily supplies, his voice tainted with sorrow.

"Yeah well your “sorry” is a little too late Billy . I've moved on from you. I have my daughter now and I’ve been raising her since she was born."

"Was that her?" He asks, stopping in front of the school picture of Livvy Steve has on the small table in their foyer 

"What?"

"Was that her, our daughter?" Billy repeats.

"Yes that was  _ my _ daughter." Steve says, making sure to let Billy know he’s nothing but a sperm donor to his daughter. .

"What's her name?"

"Olivia Noelle Harrington."

"Steve please let me back into your lives. I want to be here for her. I mean she needs her father. Does she even know I exist?" Billy asks, on the verge of tears..

"Yes she knows you exist she just doesn't know who you are." Steve slyly answers.

"Okay but still, I want to be in your lives. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you because it's hurt me too and I know I can't ever take back what I did but please let me start fresh." Billy pleads.

"Why should I? You abandoned me!" Steve retorts.

"I know and you have every right to hate me. But I want to meet my daughter after waiting sixteen years." 

Steve thought about it and crossed his arms over his chest sharply eyeing Billy. He tapped his foot trying to come up with something to say. Finally, he mustered up what he wanted to say. 

"Look, you can come by tomorrow for dinner and you can meet her properly. No ifs, ands, or buts." Steve firmly states.

"Okay." Billy answers and a smile spreads across his face.

"And be here by six PM sharp!" 

Billy nods and smiles at his ex. "Thank you Steve you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Mhm. Look I have things to do so if you could please leave?” 

"Oh um okay. I'll see you tomorrow at six PM."

"Yep." Billy walks out, finally leaving Steve alone.

Steve collapses onto the couch with a loud huff, enjoying the quietness for a minute. He checks the time again and zips out the door to go do what he has to do.

**\---**

Steve took care of his errands then made his way to Livvy’s school. He waits in his car for her to come out. When the bell rang at 12:30, kids fled the building and he saw my princess walk over to the car.

"Hi baby! How was school?" He asks as she gets in and gets settled.

"Good." She says, buckling herself in.

Steve drove them to the restaurant where Dustin said he’d meet them for lunch. He found him sitting at a booth in the corner so they went over to him he was happy to see his niece.

"Livy! Haven't seen you in forever! How's life?" He asks, giving her a big hug. 

"Life's good Uncle Dusty." She says, climbing into the booth. 

“That's good."

"Um I'm gonna use the restroom really quick okay mom?"

"Okay." Steve says and she slides out of the booth. He makes sure she was out of sight before he told Dustin about her father. "So guess who showed up at my doorstep this morning?"

"No!" His eyes went wide. 

Steve nods. "Mhm."

"What did that fucker want?" He asks. 

"He said he came to apologize and that he wanted to be in Livvy's life."

"That dickhead! What did you say?"

"Well at first I didn't want to hear anything he had to say, especially not after what he did to me. I still remember that day like it was yesterday...

_ Steve’s belly was starting to round out now to accommodate the baby growing inside him. His boyfriend came over and it looked like something was bothering him. _

_ "Hi baby. What's wrong?" Steve asks, sitting next to him. _

_ "I have to go." Billy says, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. _

_ "What?"  _

_ "I'm sorry but I can't be here anymore. This isn't the life I want. I'm not ready to become a parent since I'm barely an adult myself. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." And just like that he left the room but Steve ran after him. _

_ "No Billy! No please don't leave me alone! Don't let me raise this baby alone! Please Billy!" He cried trying to stop his car. _

_ "I'm sorry." Billy says from the crack of his window. He drove down the street until he was out of sight. _

_ Steve was crying harder than ever before. He walked back inside the house and his knees buckled, causing him to fall on the floor. _

_ "Steve! Steve are you in here?!" Dustin ran in finding him a mess on the floor. _

_ "Oh Steve, what happened?" _

_ "He left me! Billy left me!...He’s gone." Steve cries feeling him being pulled into his best friend’s arms. _

_ "Shh, shh it's okay. I'm here Steve. I'm not going anywhere I promise. Shh it's okay." Dustin rocks Steve back and forth as he cries more and more as it hits him that Billy was gone. _

Steve swallows hard as a tear slips from his eye thinking about it.

"What's going on?" Livvy came back from the bathroom and saw Steve wipe the tears from eyes.

"Nothing we're just talking." Steve says and puts on a smile. 

She slid back in next to him and skimmed the menu. "I think I'm gonna get a double cheeseburger. Will you share with me mom?" She asks.

"Yes only if you get cheese fries."

"Of course." She chuckles and sets her menu down. "So Livvy, tomorrow night one of my old friend's is coming over for dinner." He tells her.

"Is this old friend the one who was at our house this morning?" She asks.

"Yeah." He answers, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Why was he here this morning anyways?" Steve was rather shocked and confused that Livvy didn’t pick up on the looks. I mean she was Billy’s twin, there was no denying that but she’s never seen him so maybe it didn’t occur to her that that was her father.

"There's a lot to explain right now, we'll discuss it tomorrow at dinner. I want you to wear one of your good dresses and be on your best behavior, okay." She and Dustin both gave Steve a look.

"Steve really I've never seen her act out in bad behavior." Dustin says. 

"I know, she's always good. But I just want to make sure she's going to be comfortable with  _ him _ here." Steve says discreetly hinting that she was Billy’s father. 

He smiles over at his daughter and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Wait what's so special about this person?" She asks.

"You'll find out tomorrow baby. Don't worry it's nothing bad though." He reassures her.

They order their food and talk some more about their lives.

"So Liv since you're sixteen now, one of my co-workers is looking for someone to help her this summer at her art studio. She’s giving classes to kids and wants someone to be her assistant so I told her about you. Would you like to do that this summer and make a couple extra bucks?"

"Oh my god! Can I? Like seriously?!" She squeals. 

"Yeah but it's up to your mother." Steve smirks looking at her.

"I think you should do it. Learn responsibility and pay me back for every single thing I bought you."

"Mommy!" She smacks his arm and the three of them burst out laughing

"I'm just kidding, baby. But yeah this will be your first job, plus it’ll look great on your resume and portfolio for art school.” He says and his smile turns into a small frown.”My little girl is growing up so fast.” He fake cries.

"Oh mom, I'll always be your little girl no matter how old I get." She says and cuddles into his side.

"I know baby, that's why I love you so much." He kisses the top of her head.

Even though Steve was enjoying his time with his daughter and best friend, he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. Livvy’s going to be introduced to her father for the very first time ever. He was still a little unsure but he didn’t want to keep her from him if he's trying to reach out.

**\---**

It was 6:00 and Steve made sure everything was perfect before Billy got there.

Livvy was wearing a maroon colored dress that was elegant enough for dinner tonight. She knew she was meeting someone special but didn't know it was her father. Although they did kinda look a like so maybe she'll notice it but Steve doesn’t know what's going to happen.

The doorbell rang and he took a deep, cleansing breath then went to go answer it seeing his ex lover standing there with a bouquet of deep red roses, Steve’s favorite. He secretly still has feelings for Billy, he always has and he always will. He was his one and only love. He never loved anyone as much as he loved him. After Livvy was born he tried dating but it just didn't work out as much as he’d hoped. 

Anyway, Billy stood there with a smile on his face. He was dressed in a button down shirt with black jeans and dress boots. For once, his shirt was actually buttoned up and not just half assed like he used to back when he and Steve were dating. He handed Steve the bouquet of flowers with a lot of confidence. "These are for you." It was a nice gesture. 

Steve took them from him and held them up to his nose, inhaling their comforting scent. "Thank you, why don't you come in."

He closed the door behind them then had him follow him to the dining room. Steve placed the beautiful roses in a vase before calling down his daughter.

"Livvy! Come down here please!" He shouts and Billy awkwardly stood there waiting for a response.

"Coming!" She shouts back.

They heard her come downstairs and she appeared in the entryway of their dining room.

Steve swallowed, nervous as can be waiting to tell her. "Olivia, before I tell you this I just want you to know that I love you so much and will do anything for you in a heartbeat. Okay?"

"Okay?" She answers, voice laced with confusion but just did as her mother told her.

Steve took her hand and brought her over to Billy. "Livvy, this is your father, Billy."

They all just stood in silence. Livvy had no emotion and just blankly stared at her “father”.

"W-what?" She asks.

"He's your father, Olivia."

She thinks twice about going off on him for leaving her mother and not being in their lives for the last sixteen years, but she decided to behave for her mother, owing it to him. So, she inhales then exhales slowly.

"N-nice to meet you, Billy." She holds out her hand and he shakes it, firmly.

"You too." He smiles. 

The three of them moved to the table and Steve served the food.

Dinner was really awkward considering Livvy didn't say a word and both men just said a few things here and there. This was not how Steve wanted it to go but plans change. As soon as Livvy finished her food, she excused herself from the table immediately and went to her room.

Billy helped Steve clear the table and put the dishes in the sink.

Steve had this thing boiling inside him that he just had to get it off his chest soon or at least before Billy left. "Hey um Billy? Can we talk before you have to go?"

"Uh yeah sure." Steve smiles and leads him into the living room.

"What's up?"

"Well I really don't know how to put this but I'm going to say it anyways. I still have feelings for you.” Steve admits which takes Billy by surprise. “When you left, I was devastated and hated you so badly but deep inside I still loved you and I still do."

"Steve, I feel the same way. I felt terrible when I left and don't know what got into me. I was gonna come back and ask for a second chance but I figured you didn't want to see me after I left. You're the love of my life and I haven't found anyone that makes me feel how I feel whenever I'm with you."

"So, does that mean we can start over minus me getting pregnant again?" Steve asked seeing a slight smile spread across his face.

"I would love that Steve. I've missed you terribly and couldn't live with myself knowing I made you that upset."

"It's in the past Billy. Let's just forgive and forget and kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me!" Billy didn't hesitate and soon his lips were connected with Steve’s letting our tongues dance together in absolute bliss. 

When he kissed Steve it brought him back to their first kiss in high school, he still kisses the same. Full of pure love and affection.

Steve doesn't know how Livvy's going to take it but he knows she'll lighten up to him eventually and maybe, just maybe they can finally be a family together. 


End file.
